Silence is golden but curiosity is silver
by SarcasticBlue
Summary: Silence fills the air as many of the nations wonder why Egypt would choose to be a mute, to never utter a single word. Read and review, constructive criticism accepted!


**Please read the authors note at the end. It explains why some of the text is underlined. and I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

The nation of Egypt usually kept his mouth shut. Hand gestures and nods of the head were his ways of communicating, didn't speak a word. Not to family, friends and certainly not at world meetings. He was the one everyone knew for his silence.

_Maybe a lover had silenced him? Maybe the death of his mother muted him? Maybe he is shy, not wanting to speak. Or maybe he just didn't have anything to say?_ Some suggested that he was deaf and was embarrassed to admit it. These were all the rumors that circulated around the world meeting. If the Egyptian man ever heard any if these no one will ever know, not like he can talk. Egypt preferred to text than phone call. Many have tried to call him but he will respond with a text. It took years for the rest of the nations to accept that Egypt wasn't going to talk. Not now, not ever. As much as it irritated close friends about his unwillingness to speak. Turkey was frustrated but eventually understood. Greece was bothered severely and slowly accepted the fact that his companion for over many centuries was not going to speak. Some nations took advantage of Egypt's silence by complaining to him about their problems. He would listen and continue to listen until the nation talking felt better. Maybe that's why no one saw a real reason to fix him. Or the fact that if he does start speaking, _what will he say?_ Will he unleash his anger for being taken over by England? France? Even the Ottoman Empire? Will he sob uncontrollably for all the pain he was suffered over the years? Or will Egypt just speak like a regular person? Some suggested that therapy could help Egypt. He attended probably out of curiosity, or went just to make the others happy. The therapist couldn't find anything wrong. He was soundless, he just nodded his head to answer yes or no questions. Egypt declined to go again and the nations weren't going to force him. They just were afraid if Egypt will take out all his anger in a murderous rampage on the rest of the nations. But China had helped ease their worries by saying Egypt was a calm person, in fact peaceful. He tried at all costs to avoid conflict unless needed. Pacifist sometimes. Many of his previous bosses were surprised by the Egypt's silence and many times just had him write to them. America tried unholy methods by telling racist jokes about Muslims and Arabs, hoping out of anger Egypt would respond. Unfortunately the nation of Turkey was Muslim and had a high respect for arabs therefore stopping all of America's attempt to enrage the Egyptian man to speak.

Some light jokes were passed about Egypt's voice saying that he might sound like a 5 year old boy or had a voice so deep a average person couldn't hear him. And the nations just laughed it off. Egypt will just be another mystery that will never be solved. Perhaps maybe, it was better like that. Not to have the Egyptian man to speak. _Why_ _change what everyone was accustomed to? _If Egypt speaks than it's the end of the world, right?

His laconic silence was actually something that the micro-nations toyed with. _How can a man be mute?_ They, however, got over the fact that he couldn't speak much faster than the adults. He was a kind person, never gossiped and generally was caring. Egypt had close bonds with Germany, Sweden, and several other nations because they enjoyed his silence. Just because the Egyptian man never spoke doesn't mean he wasn't a good worker. In fact he was quiet diligent. Accomplishing all his tasks on time, every time, thoroughly and completely with his brain fully engaged.

As many nations have accepted his silence, they needed a reason. Why? Why would a man who has intelligence and the capacity to communicate revolutionary ideas and mold the modern world with his words, not speak? His IQ was extremely high. His home was up to date on the scientific advances and he, Egypt, was one of the fathers of modern day Algebra. The Arabs, Turks and Persians invented modern day algebra in the first few centuries of the common era. In the eleventh and twelfth century when the Moors were going to Spain, that's when Europe caught on. But Egypt never directly told Spain about theorems. Egypt either wrote it in his broken Spanish or another Moor would tell Spain. Usually Spain preferred Egypt to deliver the message because he hoped for a voiced opinion. It was never received. Notes in Spanish were given instead, eventually Egypt managed to perfect his Spanish. He would write letters to Spain and Spain would respond. After a while Spain asked the question. _Why_? Egypt just remained still. Choosing not to answer Spain's question.

Still the idea of why would never leave. It lingered in the air and hung close to those unsaid words. It sneered in all the written documents. Mocking nations that they couldn't hear Egypt while pages could. Lullabies of soundless questions emitted from Egypt's aura echoed in many minds.

"Egypt why don't you talk?" Italy asked. Everyone in the world conference frowned at the Italian's blunt inquiry. The Egyptian man just remained motionless. Thousands of times people have asked, begged and pleaded for an answer. Dreaming that he would open his mouth and use his vocal cords, emitting sounds to shape his words. Italy had no such luck. Egypt instead choose to construct some documents in pen. Italy voiced his question again, and once more; no response. The Italian man contrary to popular belief loved to submerge himself in questions of the world and try to answer them. Culture and learning were the two powerful components of the Italian renaissance, it affected his brain to continued to present itself in everyday life. Giving the Italian an addiction to answers within his reach. This was the disclosure everyone needed. Romano too, couldn't contain his displeasure when no answers, not even a shrug, came.

"It's a question," Romano scorned, "you are supposed to answer them." For a split second in the universe, everything stood still. The birds didn't chirp, the very air engulfed every living being on the planet. Cloaking them in a cloud of uncertainty.

Egypt looked over his document and held it up for display. Greedy pairs of eyes scanned the paper, searching for the ultimatum. An answer to life's mysteries. Egypt's silence.

_I'm truly sorry but I won't respond verbally, it_

_ is not an option. I don't keep an iron curtain _

_ for fun nor do I mute myself to harass you. I_

_ can't speak because of a 'gift' I was granted_

_ in my youth. Every time I speak the greed _

_ inside people comes out. Gold, pearls and _

_ other riches like diamonds slither out of my _

_ mouth. It's painless I assure you but it doesn't _

_ ensure that I will speak. Sorry for any _

_ Inconvenience. _

In that moment all eyes returned to the person who wrote it. What a ludicrous statement! The room erupted in laughter and Egypt knew he had to prove his point. He whispered to himself a single word and immediately a necklace of pearls slipped out Egypt's mouth. Gingerly picking it up, he displayed the pearls and then proceeded to hand them to Liechtenstein. It was inevitable for the necklace not to have saliva so the recipient smiled gratefully and washed the pearl necklace. Now he has the entire world as his audience. Egypt packed up his materials and left the building.

* * *

**... AUTHORS NOTE...**

* * *

Hello thank you for reading my story and also reading this message. Everything underlined are facts. The Italian renaissance focused on the _Humanist_ movement which stated that Man can do good. The artwork from this time frame depicted everyday scenes and made the people drawn more 'God like' as in making the people painted perfect, void from flaws. They also popularized the work of vernacular or slang literature.

Yes, the Arabs, Turks and Persians invented Algebra. And other ideas like 'western' science, engineering and they constructed algebra in the first few centuries of the common era and it caught on in the 11th and 12th century when the moors started to invade Spain. This new idea caused all of Europe to want to obtain this knowledge, and the Spaniards had to translate it into European languages.


End file.
